I Believe
by XxRedLucarioxX
Summary: Zelda and Ike had a previous relationship, but now it had to be broken off. Can Ike handle the fact that Zelda will be married to Prince Marth? And does Zelda love Marth or her old one? And what's is this feeling she has a hard time finding out? Read plz!


I Believe

* * *

**Redbutterfly25 sayz- Hello everybody! I just wanna say this is for IkeXZelda fans! If you're not an IkeXZelda fan, then I suggest you turn back. I've been thinking about this story for a long time and I wanted to create it! It's one page long, but I think I should have made it into chapters, but that's okay. I wanted to complete it yesterday but I got carried away and then got tired. This story is fluffy and its like aww... Anyways enjoy the story!**

**Oh yes, this is part song-fic also, on the bottom of the story, the song is from DDR Extreme 2 its called Maria (I Believe)**. **Check it out if you can! Thank you for reading my stories and supporting me, I highly appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: No Brawl characters are mine, they belong to Nintendo because THEY ARE AWESOME!**

**P.S. Please review and comment~ I look forward to reading them! ^_^b

* * *

**

Zelda looked up in the sky as she thought to herself. She couldn't believe it; she was going to be married in two days! She was speechless and she loves her fiancé Marth, the Altean Prince. He was so kind to her and so gentle. He understood her so much and that's what she loved about him.

"_I'm going to be married soon, I can't wait…" _Zelda thought happily to herself.

It was between Marth and Zelda, but eventually Peach, her best friend, would find out and announce it to the Smashers. Then they would have a ceremony and then the marriage between the two. Zelda was already giggling about what was going to happen, her predictions were always on target.

"_Five, four three, two… one,"_ Zelda counted down and right one que…

"OH MY GOSH! ZELDA AND MARTH ARE GETTING MARRIED?" Peach shouted out loud.

She ran outside and found Zelda by the fountain, smiling at her.

"Yes, I'm getting married," Zelda answered.

Peach ran up to her and grabbed her hands and jumped up and down like a fangirl and shouted many happy things to her.

"Can I plan out everything? Please Zelda, please?" The blonde princess pleaded to her.

"Yes, I'm counting on you. Oh yes, remember, not TOO much pink, okay?"

"Of course Zelda! Thank you!"

Peach was excited and ran inside and got Samus to come out and a few other female assist trophies to help out with the wedding. Zelda was happy as she watched them scramble around.

Then her eyes got covered.

"Oh? Marth, is that you?" Zelda questioned then smiled.

"Yes, it is,"

He moved his hands away and looked at Zelda. She was happy and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm guessing Peach found out," he said.

"Yes, don't worry, I told her not TOO much pink and I wanted it to be a traditional one so it can be casual and nice, so we can remember," Zelda said.

"That's good to hear,"

Marth smiled at Zelda and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him. Zelda blushed a bit and held onto his hands as they stood there.

Peach was there to watch the beautiful scene.

"Oh how beautiful…" she started to cry.

"Peach! Where should these go?" Nana asked.

"Those should go other there with-" she was trailed off.

"Umm Marth, can I go inside and get something from my room really quick?" Zelda asked.

"Sure," he let her go as she quickly ran inside the Smash Mansion.

She looked around and saw her room with the Triforce Symbol on it. She shared rooms with her male best friend, Link. She entered the room.

"ZELDA! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE GETTING MARRIED!" The Hylian almost shouted.

"I'm sorry Link," Zelda apologized.

"I'm you're best friend and I should be the first one to know…" he pouted.

"I'm sorry. But Marth decided to be his best man, you two were always close with each other,"

"Really? Marth wants me to be his best man?"

"Yes, and I agree with him,"

"Yay! So how's your maid of honor?"

"You don't even have to ask that question,"

"Oh yeah, duh. Who's the ring bearer?"

"I decided it would be Pichu,"

"Pichu?"

"Pichu and I have a close relationship as well. He's always been there for me besides Marth and he is always the first o greet me in the morning, so I thought why not. Marth doesn't seem to mind and plus he's so cute," Zelda said.

"Okay, well looks like everything will be planned out by Peach, I'm guessing?" Link asked.

"Yes,"

They both smiled.

"Zelda, I give you my Blessing,"

"For what?"

"What do you mean "For what?" Marth's taking you away from me! And since no one from Hyrule can contact you, I'll give them the info and tell them what's happening. Is that okay?"

"Yes, thank you," she said.

She looked around and she found her parasol, I was really sunny outside and she didn't want to get burned.

"If you need help with the wedding, I can come out and help out,"

"Thank you, but Peach knows the boys will get in the way, and she wants to do it her way,"

"You're right… well anyways, I'll see you around,"

She nodded and left her room. She walked along the hallway and saw many of the smashers, giving her compliments.

"Thank you," she said.

She kept walking and noticed the lone figure.

She paused where she was and looked at him.

He looked up and saw Zelda.

He walked straight to her then stopped in front of her. Zelda looked down.

"Congratulations, Princess Zelda," Ike said to her then walked off.

She turned around and saw him go.

_Flashback_

"_Zelda, why…" he asked her._

"_I can't do this anymore! Night after night, you're always gone and when you come back you smell of alcohol and sex!_ _I can't do it anymore! It's breaking me apart!" she cried._

"_Don't do this Zelda, I can change!"_

"_You said that a year ago! Now it's gotten worse! I'm leaving!"_

_She headed for the door. Ike quickly grabbed her and held her from behind._

"_Let go!" She shouted._

"_Zelda, I love you, please don't leave," he said to her._

_He kissed her and pinned her to the wall._

_End of flashback._

"_Every since I broke it off with Ike… he has changed so much. He's not going anywhere these days, and he's quiet. He doesn't speak to anyone and when he does it's rare for him to speak. He doesn't drink anymore and he's… just alone…" _Zelda thought to herself.

Ike was finally gone and every smasher looked at Zelda, who was now looking down.

"_That was two years ago… I shouldn't be worried over this little thing," _she thought.

She walked outside and saw Marth. She went next to him and smiled at him. Ike saw her from the window and saw that great big smile on her face when she spoke to Marth. Was she ever like that to Ike?

"Zelda… have you really forgotten about me? Do you really love Marth?" Ike questioned.

"Ike," a voice said.

He looked down and saw Pichu.

"Pichu," he said.

He jumped up on the window still and sat down and saw Zelda and Marth laughing and smiling.

"Ike, you still love Zelda, don't you?" Pichu asked.

He looked down at Zelda and looked at her beautiful face, her luminous cerulean blue colored eyes, her dark chestnut brown soft hair, her ivory colored skin and her beautiful voice, god he wanted them again so much, he wanted to caress her and kiss her again like before but with more passion and he never wanted to let her go.

"Yes… I still love her," he finally answered.

"Princess Zelda… I think she does still love you, but she won't show it because her "love" for Marth is controlling her. She… she is unpredictable sometimes, so I can't read her like I usually do…" Pichu said.

"I see,"

"Time is running out for her… she needs to realize this before she makes a big mistake and hurts not only Marth, but herself as well,"

"How can she? She's going to be married soon," Ike said.

"Then do whatever it takes to get her back! If Zelda marries Marth, she's only hurting herself and covering up her feelings. Do whatever it takes to make her love you again… what did you do that made Zelda love you with passion?" Pichu asked.

Ike thought for a moment. He turned around and walked away.

"Ike, remember… save her…" Pichu said.

"_Save her… that's what my gut always told me to do whenever she was in trouble. Save her… before it's too late. Save the one you love… protect her… save her… save her Ike… protect her life… do you really want her to see her gone and be taken away from that man…" _he thought to himself.

"No, I don't, but what can I do?" He thought to himself.

Zelda and Marth kept watching Peach and the other females assisting the wedding ceremony. Peach smiled and commanded them to do everything perfect, she wanted Zelda to have the best and perfect wedding she ever had. As she smiled about the wedding, deep down inside… she was frowning.

"_As much as I am happy for Zelda, I am upset about her, she doesn't truly love Marth. It's only a cover-up and she doesn't know that. The real love she ever experienced was with Ike, because that's what couples do, they can fight constantly, but… they always cross over that obstacle no matter what. But… she broke down too easily… she needs to find out for herself. She doesn't love Marth… but Ike. As her best friend… I should not tell her, because she needs to find out who she really loves…" _Peach thought.

Zelda smiled as Marth held her hand. They stopped by the beautiful rose garden Master Hand worked really hard for. It was okay for some of the smashers to take some, not more than ten roses were to be taken out.

Zelda tried to grab one, but the throne pricked her finger.

"Ow," she said.

She looked at her finger and saw a little blood come out. Marth saw and took of a handkerchief and covered Zelda's finger.

"Thank you Marth," she thanked.

"No problem," he said and looked at her finger.

Then she remembered two years ago, the same thing happened to her…

_She and Ike walked along the rose garden and they smelled the beautiful fragrance of the roses. It was the most romantic and beautiful scene they ever saw._

_Zelda wanted to pick a rose up, but the thorn pricked her finger._

"_Ow," she said._

_Ike saw this and took her finger and put it in his mouth. She blushed. He licked away her blood until it stopped bleeding. He looked at her finger and it stopped immediately._

"_Are you okay?" He asked._

"_Yes, thank you… Ike,"_

"Zelda? Zelda?" Marth asked.

Zelda snapped out of it and returned back to the present. She looked at Marth.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry, I was thinking for a moment," she said to him.

"_Why did I suddenly think of Ike? How… weird," _She thought.

She saw her finger bandaged up and she held it. She was really happy, but deep in her heart, something throbbed… it didn't feel the same… it wanted that same feeling from before, but it didn't pound when Marth did it… it felt so… weird. Her heart wanted to feel the same way again, but with Marth, sometimes it did, but most of the times… it wasn't the same. It didn't pound when he was around, it didn't pound when he kissed her… it was like a normal heartbeat, like… friends.

"I'm sorry Marth, but I'm going to walk further ahead, is that okay?" The Princess asked.

"Sure, I'm going to check on the wedding ceremony,"

Zelda walked away from her husband-to-be and walked along the trail way leading to the dangerous mountainous trail. She held her arm and thought to herself. Could it be that she… still loved Ike? No, there's no way she could have, but what was this feeling she kept having… the feeling of regrets and love.

"Oh, my heart aches… why does it ache so much?" She questioned herself.

Ike was walking on a different trail on the mountainous trail he was taking, well, a shortcut really. He wanted to wander off into the woods and think, the mountain trail was his favorite place to go and he knew it very well since it was the only place for him to think.

He was about to walk on further, but then he saw Zelda walking into one of the dangerous parts of the mountain.

"Zelda!" He called out to her.

She looked up and saw Ike, but it was too late, she slipped on a rock and she started to fall. Ike quickly dashed down the terrain and jumped down to where Zelda was standing before. Zelda was falling down from the hill and she covered her face to make sure nothing hits it, but her arms and legs were being scratched by the sharp rocks and branches from the trees. Ike saw how Zelda was close to the landing area, so he grabbed a branch and he swung himself even lower where Zelda was. And just when Zelda was about to land…

BANG!

She landed on something hard, yet soft. She looked behind her and saw Ike, holding her tightly so she wouldn't move. Ike moved a bit.

"Ike! Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," he answered to her.

She saw his arm bleeding, maybe because of the impact of the landing.

"No you're not. Your arm is bleeding,"

"It's fine Princess Zelda," he said then got up.

He winced in pain, but he ignored it and lifted Zelda up from the ground. He looked around the forestry mountain and he knew where exactly where they were.

"I know where we are, just follow me and I'll get you out safely," he said,

"Okay,"

They started walking along the trail. Ike knew it wouldn't take long to get back. It was a good long twenty minutes and Zelda's feet grew tired; walking along this trail was hard and long. Then she stumbled on a rock and she fell.

Ike looked back at her and went next to her.

"Are you okay? Can you walk?" Ike asked.

"I'm fine, I just need to rest," Zelda replied.

He looked at her foot and saw some marks on it. The shoes she was wearing was not good for walking in mountains. He had no choice, he bent down.

"Climb on," he said.

She looked at him.

"It's fine Ike,"

"Princess Zelda, those shoes you are wearing are not good for your feet. They are giving you blisters and I know they will hurt, so please,"

She nodded in response and climbed on his back. He lifted her up and carried her on the way back.

Zelda looked at his dark blue hair and blushed.

There was that feeling again… the feeling of love, her heart pounded loudly and it was making her mad, what if he hears it? She tried to calm down, but it wouldn't stop pounding.

"… Do you really love Marth?" Ike asked.

"Of course I do, that's why I'm going to marry him,"

"I see…"

That was all he spoke of… he got quiet again and then walked on. Zelda quietly thought to herself.

"_Am I… really making a good choice?" _She questioned herself.

After a few minutes, they were out of the mountainous terrain and Ike put Zelda down. He saw Marth, Peach and a few smashers going to them.

"Thank god Zelda! We were so worried about you! We thought you disappeared!" Peach said as she hugged her best friend.

"I'm sorry, I got lost," Zelda said.

Ike saw them and started to walk away from them, hearing them bicker about Zelda… not only was it annoying, but he felt like he didn't belong there.

Zelda looked at him and saw him go.

"_Ike…" _she thought.

The day ended quickly and the sun went down and the moon came up. The full moon showed her lunar lights and made even the darkest of areas its brightest with her light. Zelda looked out at the moon and she wondered. Was she ready to marry?

"Zelda," Marth said.

She turned around and saw him.

"Marth,"

"I'll be going asleep first, is that okay?"

"Yeah, I'll go asleep also, in a bit," she said.

He crawled into bed and fell asleep. Zelda couldn't however; she was too busy wondering about the two days. She had already planned everything out; the dress, the cake and how everything would be planned, but now its beginning to feel… not right for her.

"_What's this uneasy feeling? I feel like… I want to marry but not this person… why? Marth has done everything for me, he's protected me and has helped me in the toughest of times… so why does it feel like that it shouldn't be him?" _Zelda thought.

She left the room and went to the backyard. She saw the lake across from her and sat down. (I know I added mountain terrains in the backyard, so what I meant were the side of the house and there's a lake. It's just a story!)

Ike was sitting on a branch of a tree until he saw Zelda sitting down in the grass. He decided to watch her from afar before approaching her. Zelda breathed in the cold air then she sighed out.

"What a beautiful night…" she said.

The cool wind blew in her hair as if the wind wanted to pick her up and take her away. Ike saw her and she was just so god damn beautiful in the moonlight. This was torture…

Ike then jumped down from the tree and went next to her. She looked behind her and saw Ike.

"Ike, why are you still up?" She asked.

"I should be asking you the same, Princess Zelda," Ike said.

"I can't sleep,"

"Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Not at all,"

He sat down next to her. His hand touched hers lightly and the feeling was in her heart again; her heart gently pounded.

"You know Princess Zelda, you should be happy that you're getting married to Marth. He's a good guy for you," Ike said.

She looked at him.

"Yes, I should, but somewhere in my heart… it hurts, a lot," Zelda said.

"It hurts? Why?" Ike asked.

"I don't know. I'm happy because I'm going to be married, but somehow my heart… it doesn't want it to be Marth, it wants to be with someone else…" she explained.

"…Is that so?"

"Yes, I don't know why my heart aches like this…"

"Maybe it's because your heart is excited for the wedding, it's really excited that it would pop out," he said.

"Maybe you're right Ike,"

He saw that she rubbed her arms and she shivered in the coldness. Ike took off his jacket and gave it to Zelda.

"You must be cold, wear this,"

Zelda took it and wore it. She looked at Ike as he watched the water gleamed in the moon light. She hugged the jacket and smelled it.

"_It smells… just like him. Strong, muscular and… yet soft. When did… I begin to like his scent?" _She asked herself.

She looked down, Ike looked at her.

"I will escort you inside Princess Zelda,"

She nodded in response. He got up first, then she did, but then she stumbled. Ike caught her.

"Oops, my leg fell asleep," she laughed.

He looked at her. She was so beautiful…

"_God… forgive me for what I am about to do…"_ Ike thought.

He brought Zelda into a kiss. Zelda was surprised, but she didn't fight back. In fact, she was confused. She was about to be married to Marth and she's kissing another man, but… this kiss was so different, it melted her heart. Her eyes closed as she kissed back the man whom she used to love…

After a few minutes, they broke apart and didn't say anything. Ike escorted Zelda back to her room and then left for his room.

Zelda got into her bed and touched her lips. What… was that? The kiss… it felt real, so emotional and powerful yet so soft and light.

Zelda then fell asleep, and then the next thing you know it was morning, at eight' o'clock, Zelda woke up. She saw Link was already gone and that he took his arrows. Probably went to go practice arrow shooting with Pit.

Zelda got dressed up in her blue dress (you know the one in Brawl) and decided to go meet Marth. He was enjoying his breakfast and was talking to Roy.

"Zelda, over here!" Roy called out.

She went over to Marth and kissed him on the cheek, then sat down as she shared with Marth's egg sandwich. They talked for a while.

Ike was in Master Hand's room, talking to him about business.

"Are you sure you want this? You won't regret it?" His voiced boomed.

"Yes, I wish to leave Smash," Ike said.

Master Hand sighed.

"As the Master, I would say no, but this is your choice, and you have decided,"

He nodded.

"Very well…" Master Hand said.

He got out some documents and Ike filled them out.

"You will leave tomorrow," he said.

"So, Marth, Zelda, when's the wedding? What time tomorrow?"

"What time?" Ike asked.

"It will be at three in the afternoon," Marth and Master Hand said together.

"Okay," Ike said.

"Okay then!" Roy said happily.

Ike left the room and went upstairs. Pichu came out and jumped on Ike's shoulders.

"So you're leaving…" Pichu said.

"Yeah, sadly I must,"

"So… you really can't save her?" Pichu questioned.

"No, not this time…" Ike said.

He went to his room and started to pack up. He was really leaving Smash and he planned to tell no one about it, it was only Pichu who knew about this secret. And thus, Ike was planning to leave…

Pichu helped out but he was a bit upset about him, but he can't be helped. If he couldn't do anything about it, then there was nothing that could be done.

Zelda was in Peach's room, trying on her new wedding dress. It was beautiful, it was white, long and the sash wrapped around her waist and the white ribbons in her hair was just so pretty.

"Zelda you look so beautiful! It brings tears to my eyes to see my best friend marry in such a fine wedding dress," Peach said she wiped her eyes.

"Oh Peach, don't worry, you know you are my maid of honor, so I am proud to have you as my wedding planner also," she said,

Knock, Knock…

"Who is it?" Peach asked.

"It's me, Samus,"

"Come in!" Peach said excitedly.

She did and she was amazed.

"Wow Peach, once again you are outstanding with your dresses and outfits," Samus said as she nodded her head.

"Thank you, isn't it wonderful Zelda? Your dress is beautiful and it matches with your beauty, oh how romantic,"

Zelda nodded.

_Believe_

_Ohhhh  
Believe..._

But deep down Zelda felt… sad…

"_Why am I sad though?" _She questioned.

_Don't be sad  
Cause it can't be that bad  
There's nothing to fear  
Your broken heart will mend  
And new love will come to you, shining through_

The after a few hours, Zelda changed back into her clothes and decided to walk around Smash Mansion and thought how things would go. She was excited about the wedding.

"Zelda," Marth said.

She turned around and saw him. She smiled and went up to him.

"Hi Marth," she greeted.

"Did the dress fit you?" He asked.

"Yes, it fits perfectly, just wait until tomorrow," she smiled.

Then they both walked around.

"You see Pichu, she is happy with Marth. Why should I destroy her happiness?" Ike asked.

Pichu didn't say anything.

It was then the sun went down and the moon came up soon after. The midnight dark blue sky covered in stars gleamed in the night. Ike looked out the window and saw it one last time.

"_I wonder if Mist would be happy if I came back," _Ike thought.

He looked around and saw everything one last time. The furniture, pillows, the kitchen, and everything he loved. It was the last time he was going to see Zelda… why not see her now before he leaves tomorrow.

He went to Zelda's room and saw both Link and Zelda sleeping soundly. He went to Zelda's bed and sat on her bed. He looked at her one last time, his beloved was going to be married… he shouldn't be in the way…

"Zelda," he said.

She stirred.

He saw her perfect lips he ached to kiss again since yesterday. He wanted her so much and yet he couldn't be with her, it's not right to steal someone else's fiancé, and he knew that was why he must leave. The more he stayed, the more love for her would grow bigger.

"Zelda," he said again but quieter.

He lowered his head and kissed her one last time before leaving back to where he came from.

The next morning, everybody was scrambling around. Peach was commanding to put where things should be. Everybody in Smash was there helping out. Marth and Zelda were in their rooms, they couldn't see each other, or else it would be bad luck. Zelda was already dressed up in her wedding dress and Pichu was in there with her. She was nervous.

"Zelda, don't be nervous," Pichu said.

"Pichu, can I tell you something?" Zelda asked.

"Sure,"

"My heart… it hurts,"

Pichu stood up and looked at her.

"I don't know why,"

"Zelda… do you really love Marth?" Pichu asked the Hyrulian Princess.

"Of course I do!"

"Then there's nothing to worry about, it hurts because of excitement," he said.

She didn't say anything.

_Look, look at the stars  
And you've got to visualize  
There's someone to heal your heart  
I know it's really true  
I know they are waiting  
Baby, waiting only, only for you  
Just have faith, keep your head up  
And won't you go for it_

Then after a few hours, the wedding ceremony was being presented. Everybody was there, at least everybody was. There were tears and happiness filled the air. Mario decided to be the pastor since Master Hand was busy and Crazy Hand was no where to be found. After everybody got together, the music started to play and Link brought out Zelda. They walked halfway and he started to get teary.

"Aww Link, you're crying," she whispered.

"No I'm not, these are tears of joy…" he choked out.

Ike heard the music and looked back.

"Ike, are you ready?" Master Hand said.

He nodded.

They made it there and Mario was ready

"Dearly-a- beloved, we are-a- gathered here-a- today to celebrate Princess Zelda and Prince Marth's-a- marriage,"

Then word after word, they said their vows and they smiled. Pichu went to Peach and told her what was going to happen.

"WHAT? IKE'S LEAVING SMASH?" Peach shouted out loud.

Everybody looked at her and was surprised. Now that she said it, there was one empty seat and it has Ike's name on it. Zelda looked and saw it was empty. Her heart pounded and ached when she heard that…

_Believe in your dreams  
The world is waiting for you  
It's all up to you  
You've got to believe  
It will be okay, another day_

"Do you-a- Prince-a-Marth of Altea take Princess-a-Zelda of Hyrule to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Mario said.

She started to remember the times she had with Ike, they had bad times… but she had really good times with him… and she missed them. He made those moments where her heart pounded most…

"I do," the bluenette Prince said.

She started to remember all of the times he made her blush and the times where he rescued her most times and made her heart pound like crazy. When he kissed her, her melted into water, and when he touched her, she would be nervous and when he hugged her… god, it was so warm…

"Do you-a-Princess Zelda take-a- Prince Marth to-a-be your lawfully wedded husband?" Mario said.

Her tears fell down, she started crying… now she realized why Marth's touches weren't so warm or making her crazy, because he wasn't the one to do it… it has the be…

"Go," Marth said to Zelda.

She looked up at him.

"Go Zelda,"

"Marth?" She said.

"I may love you Zelda, a lot, but in your heart, you won't accept me. I may be everything you ever wanted to dream to be, but that was before when you met Ike. He's the one you love… go after him, now," he said.

Her tears fell.

"Thank you,"

She ran off.

"Hey, Zelda!" Link called.

Marth stopped him.

"It's okay Link, she's going to the one she really loves,"

Zelda ran with all of her might and prayed in her heart that he wasn't gone yet. She ran to the front and saw a black car and Master Hand and Ike.

"IKE!" She called.

He turned around and saw her running towards him, crying.

He dropped his bags and ran to her. They both hugged.

"Zelda, what are you-" he was cut off by a kiss by Zelda.

He held her closer and tighter, never letting her go. Then he looked at her.

"I don't care… I know now the one in my heart is you. I can't stop thinking about you and I love you Ike. You are always rescuing me, always protecting me. I don't care if we fight, it means I love you even more and I never want you to go and now, the feeling from before… is still there, please... don't leave," she cried.

She hugged him, he hugged her back.

"I love you too, Zelda," he said.

They both kissed again.

Master Hand sighed.

"Looks like I'll get rid of this," he got out the document and burned it and the black car disappeared.

"Ike, next time make sure you are certain about this…" Master Hand said before leaving the two lovers alone.

"Ike…" Zelda said.

He hugged her again. And there was that feeling… the feeling of love she missed most.

"Thank you," she said.

"Zelda… I'll never leave you, I'll protect you like I always have and I promise to never to hurt you," Ike said.

"Then you-a-may kiss the bride," Mario said.

They looked around and they saw everybody there looking and cheering them on. Pichu smiled at the both of them. Peach cried and Marth smiled at Zelda. Ike and Zelda smiled and then Ike kissed her, lovingly.

Everybody cheered for them as they broke apart and smiled at everybody.


End file.
